


Available for ice cream delivery

by manonisamelon



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, ice cream is their thing, post 2x05, so much ice crema flavors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/pseuds/manonisamelon
Summary: after the first time Asher delivering ice cream became a thing for them.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Available for ice cream delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts), [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).

> Apparently i was obsessing over Asher Olivia and ice cream after that episode so I've been bullied into writing this...  
I hope you will enjoy this cute nonsense!

After the first time he bought her ice cream Asher kept making those special deliveries. Whenever she was feeling down he would show up with Brown Sugar Butter Pecan from Sweet Cream. Her favorite even though she doesn’t remember ever telling him. She would eat it with him by her side, telling him about what was on her mind, or he would just hold her tight for a while. Sometimes that’s all she needed to feel okay again, other not but even then, it never failed to improve her day. And loved. He was always there, even when he couldn’t he would get her ice cream actually delivered and texted her. He was her favorite delivery boy though.

Most of the time though he would just show up with the most random and weird ice cream flavor he could find, and they would try them together. Goat cheese and cranberry had been surprisingly good. Bacon ice cream not so much. Asher’s face when they tried it had been priceless. She could still remember his “nope” completely grossed out after that first bite and how fun it had been when she had managed to keep a straight face and convinced him to try another bite because “really it’s not that bad” it really had been… But she did make it up to him by kissing the taste away, he didn’t had much complains after that anymore. The barely touched pint was still lying somewhere in her freezer and she couldn’t help but smile at the memories whenever she saw it.

Her mom was not a fan of their experiment ever since they had abandoned a straight caramel flavored pint on the kitchen counter, and she had taken a big spoon out of it thinking the delicious dark brown looking ice cream was chocolate flavored. She had forbidden them to ever let their experiment leftover lying around for poor souls to be deceived after that. They had a good laugh picturing her face while she realized it wasn’t chocolate though, so it had been worth it. And her mom had been very wary when Asher brought her actual chocolate ice cream as an apology, so much so that she had to take a spoon and tried it first. Asher still brings her a pint from time to time and it always make her heart swell with love for him seeing him be nice like that to her mom.

She remembers the first time he showed up with an unusual flavor. Well unusual then, now it seemed rather tame after the garlic ice cream disaster. Never again by the way. It had been violet and amazingly good and sparked a whole debate on ice cream flavor that ended with Asher deciding they should try every flavor that’s out there. She loves how this adventure had become their weird thing, how they share all those discoveries together. And trying new flavors is fun, especially with someone you love by your side. Plus, what better way was there to test ice cream than to kiss it off Asher’s lips?


End file.
